Love is for the Highest Bidder
by ashieluffschu
Summary: Passion. Anger. Jealousy. Love. Words he never thought could go together. But they did. He doesn't have a voice. But how do they still communicate?


Eyes closed. Breath even. Silence is the only thing which can be heard. He moves his porcelain skinned hand over his heart and a small, desirous smile spread across his face. He is anticipating. He is anticipating for the glorious music to fill this empty room, which suddenly feels haunted. The warmth is gone and his body is freezing. Goosebumps start from his fingertips and lead up to his shoulders and then spread throughout his body like some virus. Clanking of the tiles because of designer boots, he hears behind him and his breath hitches in his throat. He's stiff. He wants to move but his body seems to have paralyzed. He goes to open his eyes but… he can't. Something silky is wrapped around his eyes. How did it get there? He has no idea. He can feel breath on the back of his neck. The breath is warm and as is the body of whomever is behind him. He knows it's a man. He can feel it. The man, whoever he is, is standing there, just breathing. He's not touching. He's not saying a single word, but the boy with the blindfold is scared. He's not scared because he thinks he's going to be harmed; he's scared because he wants to be touched. He doesn't even know who it is, that's behind him, but he wants to be touched by this alien. Maybe it's Blaine. His boyfriend. But he can feel it that it's not him. The hairs of his arms stand up and he can feel this person behind him sliding his arms down. Their bodies are pressed together….almost. There is a space of half an inch. Air is the only thing which can pass between them, but the boy with the blindfold on, doesn't even want that. His wants the man behind him, press his body even closer. He wants the man to touch him, but the man is just teasing him by keeping this offending distance between their bodies. He is touching him but at the same time he is NOT touching him. Why does he want to be touched by this stranger? This is not him. Suddenly, he hears violins… then cellos… a guitar joins in there somewhere and it sounds like a live string orchestra. Where did that come from? He was alone a while ago; in this… this does not even feel like that enclosed space of the dance studio anymore. Though his eyes are closed, he can feel that the wall in front of him is no longer there. The surface beneath his bare feet feels so alien, yet so familiar… it's like he has been here before. Yes, he has. He performed here when he was 6. He performed at this… stage. His hips start moving along to the orchestra. The man behind him is still there. He is still not touching him but he is making him dance to his tunes, literally. His feet start moving in a suave motion. The man behind him is leading him. It's like he has strings attached to his feet. "His eyes upon your face" the smooth, passionate voice of the man fills his ears. Great. He can hear Ewan McGregor now. "His hand upon your hand" But wait… the voice is changing… it's not Ewan anymore. And he can now even feel that man's hand upon his. The hand is holding his tightly, with a passionate, possessive grip. He's actually scared now. But this voice… this voice… He has heard this voice somewhere before "His lips caress your skin". Smooth, silky lips, trail along his neck, making his breathing and heartbeat, fast. "It's more than I can stand" this line is a whisper and the music behind them has come to a halt. There's silence again. Just breathing can be heard. He softly whimpers but he can't feel any expressions of the man. Its killing him because he wants to know what this man looks like. He wants to know what expressions this man is carrying right now. But… nothing. "He will never touch you like this…" those words, he hears them in a voice which sounds so vague. The person is near his ear but yet it feels like they are at a far distance.

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up!"

Finn? Where did Finn come from all of a sudden? His eyes snapped open and he gasped, trying to catch a breath. He looked around and found himself in his own room. This was all a dream?

"Dude! Are you okay? Did you have the nightmare again?"

His excuse of a "brother" asked him and he sighed.. Picking up the white board which was beside his bed, he wrote down: -No. Just some dream. Why did you wake me up?- Kurt showed the white board to his brother or step-brother really (but Finn didn't like being called Kurt's step-brother)

"Uh hello! It's your first day at McKinley! Get your ass out of the bed. We have to get to school! And I want everyone to meet my brother!"

The taller teen was practically bouncing on his feet because he couldn't contain his happiness and Kurt chuckled.

"By the way, why aren't you speaking to me right now? Are you sure you didn't have a nightmare? You totally stop…speaking when you do. Look, nobody at school is going to force you to talk, I promise you that. In fact they all already know your….condition, so if you're nervous about something and that's why you're not talking right now, then chill. I got your back"

The littler thump on the back made Kurt jolt forward and he glared his brother, first for talking like he knew everything and second of all for touching him. Finn saw the look and moved at least good feet away from Kurt's bed.

"Sorry" he apologized and gave his brother the best puppy-dog look, making the younger teen roll his eyes yet again.

"Get out. I need to get ready" Kurt's voice was really soft but at least he spoke and just that brought a huge grin on Finn's face and he ran out of the room.

"Get ready! Quick! I can't believe we'll be going to the same school from today!" he excitedly spoke as he exited the room. Kurt gave him a judging look but then couldn't keep himself from smiling. He looked down and shook his head. Flashes of the dream appeared before his eyes, making his heart skip a beat. He immediately looked up and around, thinking as if someone was there. But he was all alone. As always.

When Finn reached the kitchen, Burt looked up from his newspaper and motioned for the boy to come over and sit down with him, which he happily did.

"Did Kurt wake up?"

"Yeah. He wasn't speaking at first but then he finally did"

"Do you think he's happy about going to McKinley?"

Finn's head snapped up from cereal which he was about down and he gave his step father a confused look.

"What do you mean? Of course he's happy. I mean, he wouldn't have thought about leaving Dalton if he wasn't"

"I still don't know why he wanted to leave Dalton"

Finn shrugged and started turning the honey-nut cheerios around in the milk-bowl, thinking to himself.

"Maybe he and Blaine had a fight"

At this Burt raised an eyebrow at Finn, giving him the judging look. It wasn't hard to guess where Kurt got that from.

"Right. He barely speaks…"

All the happiness which Finn was feeling earlier disappeared in just a flash of a moment. His protective, big-brother side kicked in. Kurt was….special, Finn knew that. Something really bad had happened with Kurt, Finn knew that, also. He never tried asking what happened with the boy, but he knew it was something very, very, and worst than the worst bad. Okay, well, that did not make sense, but you get the point. Kurt suffered from…wait… Finn knew this… oh yeah, Selective Mutualism… no wait… that was wrong. Rachel told him what it was. It was something to do with mute. We'll just call it Selective Mute right now. So yeah, whatever bad thing had happened made Kurt stop talking to people. Well, people outside of family that is. And Blaine. But Blaine was practically family.

"Take care of him, Finn. Please…"

Finn looked at his step-father and saw the sight of a desperate father and this just broke his heart. He wanted to know what had happened with Kurt. He knew Kurt in elementary school, but then Kurt suddenly stopped coming to school and after a few weeks, Finn found himself at a funeral with his mom and the funeral happened to be Kurt's; mother's. Even though he was just six, Finn would still not forget that day. It still gives him goose bumps just seeing the way Kurt was during the funeral. Emotionless. Drained. Weak. He had never seen anyone that way before and it was scary seeing Kurt like that. For a while Finn found himself wondering if the younger boy was even alive. His dad's arms were protectively around him the whole time. That same protectiveness was still in Burt's eyes till today. It wasn't the same protectiveness he sees in every father's eyes. This was different. This was like Mufasa's protectiveness for Simba, only ten times more.

"Don't worry, Burt. I won't let him out of my sight"

Finn promised putting his hand on his step-father's shoulder to comfort him and smiled. He was going to keep this promise no matter what.


End file.
